Todas las historias tienen un final feliz
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Tooru hace un trato con Akito, ella se aleja de los Soma (con vigilancia para a ver si cumple) y deja de lado a todos y Akito deja libres a los Soma, sin encerrarlos, simplemente con sus reuniones. Pero... ¿como se lo tomaran los Soma cuando Tooru les deje de lado? ¿Tramara algo Akito para renunciar a los 12 asi de facil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un capitulo que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo espero que os guste, lo continuare cuando pueda.**

**Un cambio**

se levanto de su cama con lentitud... sin darse cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a caer levemente por sus ojos, y es que aun recordaba esas palabras tan tristes.

_Te ofrezco un trato. Tú te alejas de Kyo y Yuki, dejas la casa de los Soma y nunca más vuelves a hablar con ellos. Si haces esto yo, no encerrare a Kyo y tampoco obligare a Yuki ha vivir conmigo, ninguno de los Soma será obligado... nos veremos mañana para tu respuesta a las 5 en la casa principal... no faltes. Kureno ira a recogerte._

Estaba dudando, hoy tendrçia que dar una respuesta a Akito y le aterraba la idea de no poder volver a hablar con Kyo y Yuki, Yuki era como un hermano para ella y Kyo... era la persona que más quería en este mundo, se vistió con un vestido rojo, se puso unas medias y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Ya sabía que iba a pedir su libertad, había deseado tanto eso... que Kyo y Yuki fuesen libres... Ninguno de ellos merecía esa maldición, todos habían sido tan amables y buenos con ella... solo quería devolverles el favor. La verdad la habían acogido en su casa, le habían encomendado un secreto muy grande para ser descubierto, la habían invitado a un balneario, a la casa de la playa, a la casa del lago, la habían ayudado en los estudios, cuando estuvo enferma.

Un pequeño sacrificio no vendría mal por su felicidad...

Hizo el desayuno y lo colocó en la mesa.

-Hola Tooru! Es una hermosa mañana, tengo ganas de comer la deliciosa comida que nos tienes preparada-

-Claro- Tooru sonrió a Shigure que se acababa de levantar, hoy era sábado.

-Um...- Shigure se metió un poco de sopa de puerro en la boca -DELICIOOSOOO- empezó a chillar, seguramente despertando a Kyo que era de sueño ligero.

Tooru comió lentamente aun pensando en lo difícil que seria para ella, hacer eso de alejarse de ellos... de no poder vivir con ellos...

Le daban ganas de llorar... "No Tooru no puedes llorar, se fuerte" Se dijo así misma.

-Shigure que mierda son esos gritos- grito Kyo con aquella camiseta de manga corta verde y aquellos pantalones negros que llevo el primer día que le conoció.

Sus ojos se posaron en el pelinaranja... sonrió debílmente aun tendrían la maldición pero serian libres... libres de poder hacer lo que quisiesen con su vida.

-Tooru? ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shigure.

-EH? AHHHH! SI por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo nerviosa ocultando sus planes futuros.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Kyo que tenia un semblante de preocupación.

-S-sí tranquilos- dijo con una sonrisa Tooru.

Kyo aun estaba preocupado pero decidió dejar el tema por si acaso.

Poco después de que Kyo apareciese, vino Yuki. Sonrió al ver al considerado hermano mayor.

-Muy buenos días Yuki- dijo con su actitud amable, positiva y feliz de siempre.

-Buenos días Tooru- sonrió mirándola lentamente.

Después de desayunar oyendo como Yuki y Kyo discutían por que Yuki había tirado los palillos que habían tocado los de Kyo, que según Yuki "le pegarían la estupidez de Kyo" Tooru no dijo nada solo disfruto del momento, un momento que no oiría en ninguna ocasión más.

Tooru se levanto para ir a hacer sus tareas.

Cuando se fue Yuki miro a Shigure.

-¿le pasa algo?- pregunto Yuki.

-No se ha quejado porque discutiésemos- contesto Kyo completando a Yuki.

-No lo sé pero creo que intenta no preocuparnos- contestó Shigure.

.

Tooru empezó a pensar en que les diría para irse...

"Iré a ver al abuelo..." Pensó.

-Chicos- llamó Tooru

-Si querida Tooru- contestó Shigure acercando su cara a la de Tooru.

-Déjala en paz- grito Yuki

-PERVERTIDO- hablo Kyo.

-Yo... quería avisaros de que voy a ir a visitar a mi abuelo a casa, a lo mejor llego un poco tarde, pero intentare llegar para hacer la ul... cena- sonrió muy felizmente aunque por dentro se sentía triste e infeliz.

-De acuerdo Tooru- dijo Yuki confundido.

-Hasta después-

Tooru salio de casa, abrigada por un abrigo de piel negro largo.

Anduvo bastante hasta que llego salir del bosque de las propiedades de los Soma, se fue hacia casa nueva de los Honda.

Cuando llegó llamó al timbre.

-Si?- contesto una mujer que se supone que es mi tía.

-Soy Tooru, puedo pasar?-

-Claro- contesto dejando abrir el portal.

Tooru entro lentamente haciendo que sus primos la mirasen con atención.

-Hola Kyoko, digo Tooru- dijo el abuelo.

-Hola abuelo, puedo hablar contigo-

-Claro querida nieta, vayamos al jardín trasero-

Tooru siguió a su abuelo lentamente para ir al jardín trasero.

-Em... ¿puedo venir a vivir aquí?-

-claro, esta es tu casa pero... ¿que hay del naranjito? ¿no estas bien viviendo con ellos? ¿te tratan mal?-

-Ah no, claro que no... me tratan fenomenal,... pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, quiero estar con mi familia...

-Me parece bien, mañana puedes venir trayendo tus cosas-

-Gracias abuelo-

Tooru abrazó a su abuelo.

Se fue de allí despidiéndose de su tía, sus primos y su abuelo. Para dirigirse a la casa de la familia Soma.

Miró su reloj, entre todos sus recorridos eran las 5 y alli estaba Kureno para recibirla, caminó hacia el.

-Hola-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kureno sin emoción.

-¿por qué qué?- pregunto confusa Tooru.

-Por que quieres liberarnos?

-Por que os lo mereceis- respiro -porque os quiero, porque quiero que seais libres de elegir un futuro mejor-

Kureno solo habrio los ojos bruscamente y le indico que la siguiese. Tooru lo hizo, yendo por un camino donde nadie se encontraría con ellos.

Llegaron hasta Akito que dejo entrar a Tooru, sola.

-¿Y bien has decidido?- pregunto Akito.

-Sí, los escojo a ellos-

-Bien-

-Los liberaras?-

-Sí, pero tu cumple tu parte, no te acerques a ninguno de ellos, Albarina se encargara de vigilarte.

-De acuerdo- dijo mirando a la joven que se situaba detras de Akito.

-Puedes irte, pero cumple tu plan, mañana te quiero fuera de su casa y yo mismo hablare con ellos un día despues de tu mudanza.

-Claro...- dijo con cierto desanimo.

Tooru se fue de alli, llego a las 7 a casa.

-Hola- dijo con pesar en su voz.

-TOORU SALVAAMEE... KYO ES UN GUARRO EN POTENCIA-Grito Shigure situandose detras de mi.

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES, PERRO ESTUPIDO-

-Hablo el gato es-tu-pi-do- dijo Yuki provocando una pelea entre Yuki y Kyo que empezaron a pegarse.

-Chicos... tengo algo que deciros-

Los tres se giraron a verla.

-Mañana me voy de aqui-

**Bueno os ha gustado? dejadme reviews si es asi y la continuare lo antes posible :))**

**Un beso Noah :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento aber tardado tanto, es que sinceramente creo que hize mal eso de tener poca inspiracion, pero al fin llego el capitulo 2, :)**

**Espero que os guste mucho.**

**Kyo: les gustara.**

**Noah: ¬¬ pero a ti quien te ha dado permiso para meterte aqui?**

**Yuki: el gato estupido se cree que puede andar por libre... ¬¬ no molestes a la escritora**

**(Noah babea al ver esa sonrisa que tiene Yuki en su cara)**

**Noah: sii... haz caso a este bom.. Yuki.**

**Momiji: NOOAH-CHAN! ^^**

**Noah: MOMICHII! **

**Se abraza a el con fuerza y se transforma en conejo.**

**Momichi: te echaba de menos Noah-chan!**

**kYO: DEJAD DE HACER EL IDIOTA**

**Noah: LARGATE O LLAMO A KAGURA.**

**Kyo se calla y se va antes de que Kagura aparezca **

**Noah. jejej...**

**Yuki: buena jugada Cross, buena jugada...**

**Noah: gracias Yuki-Sama**

**Momiji: yo tambien quiero que Noah me de las gracias**

**abraza fuerte a Momiji,**

**Yuki: que empieze el capitulo.**

**Se Va Y Nos Deja**

****Punto de vista de Kyo:

Se va? Acaba de decir que se ira? Eso... no puede ser, porque tiene que irse? siento ganas de protestar, pero... no puedo obligarla a quedarse, aunque se que no deseo que se vaya no debo obligarla, ella tiene que querer quedarse no puedo decidir yo si viene, se va o se queda, por su felicidad, me quedo callado pues no se que quieren que diga, aparte de querer arrancarle la cabeza por tener que irse, tengo ganas de gritarle *TONTA ¿PORQUE TE QUIERES IR AHORA? POR QUE JUSTO AHORA?*

-Si es lo que quieres- contesto para levantarme -me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero cenar más-

Me levanto y veo que ella quiere hablarme, pero no tomo importancia y sigo subiendo sin siquiera hacer caso a lo que ella quiere decirme, no quiero escuchar nada, no quiero escusas no quiero saber el motivo que tiene para dejarme.

Lo se soy egoista, soy demasiado egoista, no estoy dando la oportunidad que ella siempre me ha dado de conocer mis sentimientos. En vez de coger rumbo a mi habitacion voy al tejado, donde en varias ocasiones ella y yo, hemos coincidido, suspiro fuertemente, porque justo ahora que quiero tenerte a mi lado cerca... te vas! me alejas! me quieres lejos? te molesto?

Ha sido... por como me comporto? Si es asi, prometo que cambiare, solo deseo que no te marches, que te quedes conmigo... para siempre, no deseo perderte, no no lo deseo, quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, por lo menos seamos amigos, si alguien te rompe el corazon, yo le rompere la cara, no mereces sufrir, si tu Tooru, la santa, la chica ideal, la que siempre ha sido la ideal.

La que hace que mi corazon se desboque, porque tiene que marcharse?

-Mierda- musito a la nada, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para gritar.

Siempre he tenido la pesadilla de que te ibas alejando, que me dejabas atras. Nunca pense... que se hiciese real.

Punto De Vista De Yuki:

Porque se va? No ha dado una razon de momento, estoy confuso, ¿hemos echo algo que la moleste? o quizas... Akito la ha amenazado, ¿y si su abuelo esta muy mal? No puedo echarle nada en cara, se que en un principio se quedaba en la casa por las reformas de la de su abuelo, pero el gato estupido y yo fuimos a buscarla a esa casa, donde si, la trataban mal.

No se que pasa aqui... pero Tooru actua extraño, esta rara y no se que pasa, cuentame todo lo que te abrume Tooru. Quiero saber que es lo que te ha echo abandonarnos. ¿Que pasa con eso de que tenga que irse?

Que es lo que la mantiene asi de distante, no parece alegre... No parece ella. No parece la Tooru que un día.. yo consideré más que amiga y ahora considero como una madre.

-Si es lo que quieres- contesto el gato estupido, fue el que rompio el silencio -me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero cenar más-

Se nota que esta afectado, miro a Tooru, va ha hablar, y Kyo lo sabe, pero cierra la puerta para no oirla, por que eres asi con ella, que te ha echo.?

Ella que te tiene por superheroe por un chico excepcional, y tu la tratas asi, el amor que sientes se nota hasta un niño de tres años podria saberlo. Mañana, ire ha hablar con Akito, se que algo pasa... y no me quedare de brazos cruzados para averiguarlo.

-Tooru, es tu decision?- pregunto.

-Si- responde de nuevo.

-Ha pasado algo?

-Bueno... yo...- Tooru se trava, esto me da motivos para ir a junto Akito a exigirle una respuesta.

-Yuki... su abuelo esta mal- responde Sigure.

Tooru asiente.

-Un momento lo sabias?- pregunto boquiabierto.

-Si, hoy lo ha ido a ver, se ha puesto peor y ira por eso.

Me siento, del impulso me levante.

Asiento y me quedo mirando a Tooru quien sigue comiendo, el silencio se hace, he perdido el apetito al saber que ella se va, no me merece mucho la pena asi que me levanto, y me voy de alli.

-Buenas Noches, no tengo hambre.

Punto de vista de Sigure:

Me quede un poco sorprendido la verdad, no esperaba que Tooru pidiera algo asi, en ese momento veo su nerviosismo y una cara llena de dudas, ser un escritor super famoso tiene sus ventajas **(Nota de la autora: No flipes Shigu-Sama) **En seguida comprendo que Akito hoy anulo todas sus visitas para atender a una chica especial, sin duda es ella.

No hay duda de que Tooru y Akito tienen algo a sus espaldas. Quizas mañana vaya a ver a Akito, sin duda, algo interesante saldrá de esa conversacion, lo se.

-Si es lo que quieres- habla Kyo quien rompe el silencio de los cuatro, se levanta y vuelve a hablar -me voy a mi cuarto, no quiero cenar más-

Miro como se va, noto que Tooru va a decir algo, Kyo sabe que dira algo, lo natural en ella *ya no comes más?* o algo así el cierra la puerta con fuerza y se va de alli a saber a donde, pues no creo que entre en su habitación o ira a la de Tooru o tal vez al tejado, o saldra a pasear para aclararse las ideas, sin duda ha tenido más valor que Yuki, pues yo solo me dedico a observar sus movimientos infantiles, sin duda, son faciles de poner tristes y diferentes a su temperamento normal miro de nuevo la ventana y no digo nada. Ahora Yuki va a hablar. Se levantará?

-Tooru, es tu decision?- pregunta Yuki.

-Si- responde de nuevo.

-Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Yuki con su curiosidad innata.

-Bueno... yo...- Tooru se trava,esto no me gusta.

-Yuki... su abuelo esta mal- respondo yo.

Tooru asiente.

-Un momento lo sabias?- preguntó boquiabierto Yuki.

-Si, hoy lo ha ido a ver, se ha puesto peor y ira por eso- respondo a Yuki.

Veo como se sienta, respuesta correcta Sigure, me digo.

Veo como Yuki asiente, yo me los quedo mirando, he cubierto a Tooru, pues su nerviosismo, impidiria que ella pudiese decir algo interesante o que Yuki se tragase pues el no es tonto,

-Buenas Noches, no tengo hambre- responde y se va, *vaya tiempo record, batio a Kyo, 1 minuto más que Kyo al enterarse* pienso.

Me quedo a solas con Yuki.

-Sigure, por que lo has echo?

-Hacer el que? Acaso no es por eso por lo que te vas?- pregunto haciendome el que no sabe.

Veo como sonrie y asiente.

-Supuse eso- sonrie y se va.

Akito debe bastantes explicaciones, por fin podre acercarme,...

Punto De Vista de Tooru:

Estoy en mi cuarto aun no cabe en mi que Sigure no sepa algo, suelo ser demasiado corta a veces pero esta vez me parece que Yuki sospechaba y Sigure se las quito las sospechas. Tampoco entiendo el porque de tanto problema, resoplo.

-Os protegere con mi vida...- susurro, cierro los ojos y desabrocho el vestido, me quito las medias y me pongo el pijama.

-Tal vez estes en el tejado?- me pregunto, en seguida sacudo mi cabeza con la intencion de quitarme esa mala idea. Sin duda soy tonta si pienso eso, *idota, ahora no puedes echarlo todo a perder, si vas a los brazos de el, se lo diras, eres debil Tooru, aceptalo*.

-Cierra los ojos, y olvidate de todo, mañana comenzaras algo nuevo- me digo a mi misma.

-Una vida en la que ellos no pueden estar presentes...

**Noah: que tal?**

**Yuki: yo quede listo**

**Sigure: vaya vaya, si que ha quedado bien**

**Noah: Gracias Gure-Sama**

**Kyo: QUEDE DE PREOCUPADO PERO QUE...**

**Tooru: Noah, me encanto el capitulo ha estado..**

**Kyo se ruboriza mucho y Tooru tambien mientras siguen las miradas.**

**Noah: bueno dejemoslos.**

**Yuki: Noah vas a aparecer**

**Momiji: eso Noah-chan?**

**Noah: si claro que aparecere!**

**Momiji y estaras saliendo conmigo?**

**Noah: no se me habia ocurrido, Okis! ^^**

**Yuki: pequeños**

**Frota sus cabezas con fuerza y sonrie mientras los dos otros se miran.**

**Yuki: dejad reviews.**

**Noah: eso eso ^^**

**Momiji: gracias por los anteriores reviews.**

**Noah: eso eso**

**Yuki. dejen reviews.**

**Tooru: nos leemos luego.**

**Kyo: eso mismo... (ruborizado)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, espero que os guste mucho, que por fin os traigo este capitulo, el tres de The Fruits Basquet, bueno, espero que os guste. Empecemos.**

**Sigure-Sama: bueno, estamos con otro capitulo por lo que veo, Noah-Chan**

**Noah: sí, espero que este guste a los fans de Fruits Basket.**

**Momiji: claro que gustará Noah-Chan **

***LO ABRAZA***

**Sigure: y yo que...?**

* * *

**Traslado.**

Tooru se levanto de la cama, con un tanto de sueño, hoy le tocaba mudarse a casa de sus abuelos, donde empezaría la ayuda con eso de los Soma, el pacto que Akito había echo, yendo luego hacia la cocina con sus maletas, salió ya temprano para evitar encontrarse con los chicos, dejando una nota de despedida y también un rico desayuno, siguió andando hacía el bosque con una cara triste mientras que trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas.

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte?- Oyó una voz a su espalda que la hizo girarse de golpe, sus nervios aumentaron, esa voz era de Kyo.

-Kyo...- susurro esta, echo una sonrisa falsa y se giro a verlo -Lo siento, es que debía irme rápido, tengo mucho que hacer con mi abuelo y esas cosas, esto, espero verte en clases, adiós- sonrió y se fue andando sin siquiera esperar respuesta, no creía soportarlo bien. No podría hablar más con ellos, y Akito se había ofrecido a pagarle los estudios por la libertad en un instituto mixto de bastante prestigio, aunque ella había tratado de negarselo el dijo que debía aceptar, y al final accedió, los papeles ya están todos echos y incluso tiene un piso en ese instituto, compartiendo cuarto con una chica que no sabe ni quien es, pero esperaba hacerse amiga de ella.

Tooru llego al sitio acordado donde Akito la había mandado esperar, un coche muy lujoso y moderno la trasladaría al instituto Rhiskwerdllen en aquel momento al subirse vio como un criado guardaba su pequeña maleta con todo lo que tenía.

-Hola, querida- al entrar vio a Akito sentado en frente de ella, Tooru se sentó y miro al cabeza de familia Soma.

-Hola...- saludo Tooru.

-Que han opinado tus familiares?-

-Nada, se lo aclaraste al abuelo y solo dijo que le parecía bien, mis primos y mi tía no dijeron cosas importantes...- dijo esto más bajo.

-Um... ya veo, no te preocupes, ahora cumpliré mi parte, verdad Kureno?- pregunto Akito.

Este solo miro a Akito sin responder, haciendo reír a Akito.

-Que idiota...- se inclino sobre el, a Tooru le destrozaba ver como Akito trataba a los Soma, no eran juguetes o cosas que hiciesen gracia, eran personas maravillosas.

-Querida Tooru y tu abuelo estas seguro de que no le importo que cambiases de idea en irte a vivir a un instituto de interna que quedarte con él? No serían demasiados cambios verdad?-

-Eh, a no, te preocupes- respondió esta bajando su cabeza.

-Bien-

En ese trayecto no hubo charlas amenas y menos reprimidas, el silencio apenas era incomodo. Akito pensaba en cosas como que su plan era brillante, Kureno pensaba en el gran sacrificio que hacia Tooru por ellos y Tooru solo podía pensar en Kyo.

Nada más llegar el coche se detuvo y Akito y Tooru salieron, una criada llevo la maleta de Tooru, aunque esta prefería cargar con ella antes que que otra persona pasase trabajos con ella, cuando entraron al recinto Tooru se quedo impresionada, todo era muy lujoso, y se sintió un poco apenada, era demasiado para ella, aunque lo hiciese por un trato.

-Acompañame te llevaré a la dirección y ya esta-

Tooru asintió y se dirigió a donde Akito iba.

**~0~0~**

Sigure despertó por la mañana y bajo las escaleras, cuando vio a Kyo allí sentado sin habla en silencio, sin siquiera probar bocado, Sigure se sentó en frente de él y comenzó a comer.

-Tu sabías que se iba, verdad?- pregunto Kyo con una mirada amenazadora.

-Sí- respondió este, mientras pegaba un bocado a la comida que tenía delante.

-Pensemos el lado positivo, estará en el instituto- respondió Yuki sentándose para desayunar.

-Desde cuando lo sabías?- pregunto Kyo de nuevo poco después de ignorar a Yuki.

-Desde antes de que fuese a visitar a su abuelo... algo pasa con Tooru, incluso se cambio de colegio, quizás haya problemas de familia.

Yuki soltó los palillos mirando a Sigure incrédulo y Kyo se levanto echando a correr hacía donde Tooru se había ido.

-No la encontrará...- suspiro él. -Es tarde, ya esta sellado-

Yuki se quedo callado, sabía que Sigure sabía algo más de lo que contaba.

**~0~0**~

Había salido corriendo para encontrarla, decirle que no hacía falta que se fuera, que él la ayudaría en cualquier problema, que él le dejaría por siempre estar con él, que él la necesitaba allí, era la única razón de su estadía en esa estúpida casa.

Sus pies descalzos pisaban rocas que posiblemente le hiriesen, pero el no tenía tiempo para mierdas de esas, el debía encontrarla, necesitaba encontrar la manera de que Tooru volviese con él.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino.

Ella no estaba. Estuvo.

Ella ya no volvería, se fue.

Ya no volvería a verla sonreír.

No estarían juntos en el tejado, en clases, en la cocina... en cualquier parte en la que pudiera hacerle sonreír de verdad con su estupidez, su Tooru se había ido, para no volver.

**~0~0~**

Tooru se cambio de ropa, aquí también debía usar uniforme de color negro y rosa y negro y azul para chicos, nada más entrar en el cuarto indicado, se puso a ordenar sus cosas, al entrar se fijo en que las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa claro muy suave y relajante, no muy llamativo, tenía en el lado derecho estaba la cama echa con un montón de almohadas, encima había una estantería con un montón de fotos y unos tres libros de lecturas en los que ponían.

_El club de los corazones solitarios, Buenos días Princesa y El bosque de los corazones dormidos._

Tooru, siguió su mirada a donde estaba un escritorio para dos, con dos sillas muy practicas, en el había un ordenador. También había un montón de CDS de música, en un estante de la derecha un montón de libros y libretas y a la izquierda estaba vacía.

Había dos armarios uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, se sitúo en la parte izquierda y empezó a hacer su cama.

Sábanas rosas, funda rosa, mantas gruesas y un edredón muy bonito, tapo todo y coloco su maleta encima de la cama, vaciando todo en ella, coloco la ropa en el armario de la izquierda que estaba vacío, luego quito algunos libros, los libros de su clase, sus libretas, su estuche con las cosas necesarias para escribir y coloco una foto de ella y los Soma, la de su madre y la de su padre. Para luego sentarse en la cama y quedarse allí.

Un ruido en la puerta la alerto y la despertó por aquella puerta paso una chica rubia de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa en su piel pálida y blanca, delgada y de estatura mediana. Que se giro a verla, ambas se observaron.

Hasta que Tooru hablo -No me digas que me he confundido de cuarto?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha.

-No creo, pero pensé que cuando me dijeron que tendría una compañera era una broma, bueno, al menos tendré una amiga con quien hablar- la chica se sento en su cama y miro con una sonrisa a Tooru -Es un placer, mi nombre es Noah Creess, y tu?-

-Yo soy Tooru Honda- dijo Tooru con tristeza.

-Te sucede algo? tienes vergüenza?-

-Eh? Ah no!- negó Tooru con la cabeza y las manos con mucho impetu, cosa que hizo a Noah reír.

-Pues pareces triste, no lo estés vale? Se que ingresar en una academia de internado es difícil y más si no conoces a nadie, pero... podemos ser amigas, si tu quieres claro-

Tooru comenzó a llorar.

-Muchas gracias Noah-sama!- dijo esto metiendo su cabeza por medio de las piernas.

-Ay, no llores! Y llámame Noah por favor-

Noah se acerco a ella y la abrazo intentando que dejase de llorar, obteniendo el efecto contrario.

-Buf, Tooru, eres muy llorona- sonrió.

-LO SIENTO!- se lamento.

-No te preocupes, pero deja de llorar sí-

Esta asintió y levanto la cabeza.

-Porque llorabas?- pregunto.

-Porque eres muy amable... eres una amiga nueva, y eso es fantástico, aunque, echaré de menos a mis amigos de antes-

-Oh, te entiendo pero dejan salir de aquí eh!- sonrió Noah -Un día iremos a verlos si?-

Tooru asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

-Bueno, ahora te enseñare el centro! Vamos Tooru!- sonrió con alegría Noah, Tooru se levanto y la siguió.

**Y aquí tenemos el capítulo tres, que tal mi OC?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejenme reviews**


End file.
